Kingdom Hearts: The Director's Cut
by The Infamous Uzu-Chan
Summary: Want to know the truth behind the amazing game? What trully led up to these unimaginable events? Where the choir in Sephiroth's theme song came from? Well, you'll sort of get that.. XD Parody on one of the best games for PS2! Humour abounds in the wacky f


**Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning :The Director's Cut**

**The Voices in your Head**

Passing through the clear swirling waters he fell. All he had just seen rushing past him as if it were to be forgotten. Twisting, turning the journey seemed to never end. A ray of hope projected itself when the form of a glass tiled floor began to emerge from underneath him.

With a smack he hit the floor.

"Ow!" Grimacing with pain at the very unnoble landing, he grogily pulled himself off of the floor.

'Choose the power that you desire.' A silent voice echoed within his mind. With little warning three brick like protusions appeared on each side of him, each holding respectively a sword, a shield, and a wand.

"Powers?... Any?" Not quite believing his turn of luck, the boy stared out at the black abyss.

Nodding with understanding at what the risks of such a wish could produce, he looked up with a burning assuredness in his eyes. Slowly his lips began to part.

"I want to be able to scoff 45 cheese burgers in one bite!" He exclaimed.

There was a moment of dead silence.

'You can only have one of the three that we give to you. No more.'

"Awww! That sucks! But it's my life long dream! Why do you choose, if you say that I can choose!" The boy aggrily shouted.

Again there was a pause, but not as long as the first.

'Because that's the way it... Is?' Startled by that sudden interest in logic and human rights, the voice decided to change the subject before it would become permanently mentally scarred.

'Say what?'

"What?"

'If you act like a good little boy and pick one, we'll grant you that power as well.' The voice without any hits that this was a perfectly planned lie, compramised.

"Alright!" Staring at the platform that held the sword visions of his younger days began to play in his head.

:Flashback:

"Hey Riku! Look what I found by the beach side!" Holding out the long wash up tree branch, the brown haired boy waved it in front of his best friend's nose.

Looking rather unpleased by such a gesture, the other boy grumbled. "Yeah, okay Sora. That's nice." Looking as if he were going to walk away at any moment, the white haired little boy paused. As if a second thought had entered his head.

"Hey, Sora. Do you know what they do with these things?" Riku asked.

Wide eyed, Sora looked expectantly at Riku's face. "No, I don't! What do they do? Please tell me!"

"Well," Pausing for effect, Riku put his closed fist under his chin, acting as if it were a very important tale, "My father once told me that a long time ago, some place very far away, futher than the water there," pointing to the surf's horizon the young continued to talk, "They used to use these things as goodluck charms. Friends would throw these things called twigs, while shouting "Fetch!" and their best friend would chase after it. Though if you caught it with your mouth, legend has it you would get double the luck!"

"Yay!" Sora cheered, waving the stick around like a sacred wand.

An evil glint passed through Riku's eyes, as well as a wicked grin on his face.

:End Flashback:

_Reminds me of those wooden swords we made out of those Twigs._ Going up to the platform, Sora grabbed the sword by the blade, thinking it was wood. A long gash appeared all the length of his right palm.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed in pain as he threw the blade to the floor with a clatter. Nursing his hurt hand, tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I got a boo-boo, kiss it better!" He screamed with his second wind at the voice.

Very disturbed by the fact that!. the boy picked up a sword by the sharp metallic end, 2. This same kid wanted a soul to kiss his wound better, and 3. The same kid was 14 years old, the voice began to wonder about it's contract with the higher beings (AKA, the game designers). Trying to prep itself for the worst, it repeated to itself 'I'm getting paid' several times.

The boy, inraged that he was being ignored, started to yell and scream even louder.

"Waaaah! You don't love me!" Bursting out into crocodile tears, Sora went from standing upstraight, to having a temper tantrum on the colour stained floor.

Fed up with the shinanigans, the voice was more than ready to stop this situation.

'Ok, you know what? Screw this!' As the last words were projected, the glass floor broke into thousands of shards. The boy was now suspended by the oblivion.

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can fly!" Sora screeched as he flapped to gain momentum. Noticing though, that this wasn't getting him anywhere, he muttered one or two words.

"Oh shit."

Carreening down, Sora kept flipping and turning. "Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiie!"

After a few hours of falling, or when the voice was more than fed up with the high pitch girly scream, another glass pan appeared below him.

"Yes! I'm saved!" Sora exclaimed with joy.

He hit the glass and snapped his neck.

'Damn! Why do they always do that!' The voice cursed.


End file.
